cncartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack is an American animated television series produced for Cartoon Network that premiered on June 5, 2008. The show was created by cartoonist Mark "Thurop" Van Orman, who has worked as a writer and storyboard artist on Camp Lazlo and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Overview Flapjack is a young boy raised by a talking whale named Bubbie. He leads a peaceful life until the duo rescue a pirate by the name of Captain K'nuckles, who tells Flapjack of an island called Candied Island, which is supposedly made completely of candy, and the sea around it is lemonade. Inspired by the adventurous pirate, Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles and Bubbie get into strange predicaments and "misadventures" in search of Candied Island and the coveted title of "Adventurer". The three spend most of their time in Stormalong Harbor, where they eat candy and get into mischief. The show is largely built around a series of contradictions and contrasts. K'nuckles is developed as a "good for nothing" and disloyal, with Bubbie being more sincere and loyal to her adopted son. Another contradiction is that of the "real adventurers", who are depicted as tough. The tough guys of the show are also depicted as hunting candy, which is the real treasure.The candy seems to have alcohol-like effects; including intoxication on consumption of large amounts, hangovers and dependence. (Captain K'nuckles is always in possession of a "flask" of maple syrup.) The humor is considered "uncomfortable", building an awkwardness and deliberately misleading the appearance of the situation, before delivering the punchline. The backgrounds were chosen to be reminiscent of the 1800s. (It may be in the present, seeing as there are many present-day objects such as fans and garbage cans.) The three main characters are drawn in a more "cartoon-like" style than the rest of the world, which is drawn in a more realistic manner. This lends contrast between the world of Flapjack and the "real world" of Stormalong Harbor. Characters Protagonist Flapjack :An excitable, adventure-loving boy who was found and raised by Bubbie, the talking whale. Flapjack is very naive and oblivious to danger, thus he's easily caught up in perilous situations. He is also extremely friendly and is often upset when someone does not respect a friendship. Spellbound by K'nuckles' stories of his days of adventure, he sets his sights on becoming a real adventurer just like his role-model K'nuckles. He is gullible enough to believe anything that will help him on his set goal, even if it makes no sense and is completely irrelevant. Flapjack believes that everyone in Stormalong is a friend and often takes them calling him various names and insults as compliments, often leading people (mostly K'nuckles) to believe that he has mental problems. He admires K'nuckles and considers him to be a good friend, though K'nuckles tends to lie to and manipulate him. His catchphrases are "Adventure!" (said whenever he gets excited), "What is going on here?" (said whenever something that he doesn't expect happens), and "Cannonballs!" (said whenever something does not go right). Voiced by series creator Thurop Van Orman. Captian K'nuckles :A washed-up and childish old sailor who claims to be the greatest adventurer the world has ever known. Nowadays, he prefers to nap and drink maple syrup, while telling outrageous tales of past adventures and getting Flapjack wrapped up in his high seas hi-jinks. In reality, his stories are either completely false, or nowhere near as adventurous or amazing as he leads Flapjack to believe. He is a candy addict; he will do whatever it takes to get his hands on candy. Because of this, he is incredibly selfish, putting the well-being of himself and the acquisition of candy above all else. Though he has a habit of taking advantage of Flapjack for his own needs, he is actually quite fond of him and will often attempt to get him out of trouble when a scheme of theirs goes too far, he also defends Flapjack when others try to deceive him, something that he does on a regular basis. Most of his body is composed of wood: his hands are wooden hands based on the best hand ever made, his legs are pegs, and his buttocks (his "sittin' muscle", as he calls it) is a wooden board. Because of his artificial body, he makes mechanical noises when he moves. K'nuckles spends most of the adventures with Flapjack trying to find Candied Island. Flapjack often has to defend him when he is in trouble. Voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray. Bubbie :A talking whale who acts as an over-protective mother to Flapjack and gives him a lot of advice that he rarely follows and she, at times, doesn't follow either. She claims that she found Flapjack wrapped in seaweed. She prefers the "safety" of Stormalong to the dangers of the open seas. Regardless of how much trouble K'nuckles and Flapjack get into, she will always look out for Flapjack and wait for him at the shore or docks. She's also confirmed as the fastest whale in the sea, but she doesn't like to brag. She also acts as K'nuckles' ship, as well as his and Flapjack's 'house', though they live in her mouth. Bubbie is generally hostile to K'nuckles, though this is quite justified, as he tends to dupe Flapjack into doing things that she does not approve of. But more often than not, she seems to eventually forgive him, as she normally ends up allowing him to come back to live with her and Flapjack. Voiced by Roz Ryan. : Related links *Official Website *Promotional Page *Interview with creator Mark "Thurop" Van Orman *Review of 'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack' at AnimationInsider.net *Cartoon Network Pressroom: Oh Buoy! Cartoon Network Swabs its Decks to Premiere The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Flapjackfan.com - A Flapjack Fansite *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1178180/ The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/show/72742/summary.html The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack] at TV.com *The creator's website on deviantArt. Category:Cartoon Planet